The present specification generally relates to methods and systems of forming a variety of semiconductor laminate structures from a plurality of fractional components of one or more semiconductor wafers. Semiconductor structures can be produced from semiconductor ingots which can be cut into discs and then machined into the semiconductor structure. Semiconductor structures produced in this manner can be limited by the size of the semiconductor ingot and can be expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods and systems of producing semiconductor parts without relying on semiconductor ingot machining.